Arrow
by Shien Hui
Summary: After a painful heartbreak with Oga, Kame finds herself in a world full of pain and violence. She soon begins to uncover the depths of her dark past. Will Oga accept her once more? Or will she finally give in to another? OC Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

In the chilling night, I wrap these hands; trying my best to keep warm. The downpour keeps thundering on and on; soaking me completely. It was days like this I begin to remember my past; about all those things that happened for the past few years. All those memories were painful.

Burying my head in my palms, I shut my eyes.

_My name is Shiraga Kame. _

_1__st__ year student at Ishiyama High; age 16. _

It was a chuckle that brought me back into reality. My eyes snapped open to see a group of men (2nd years, whom I recognized from my school) ahead of me. Face paling, I realized they were about 6 of them, coming towards me. In an instant, I grabbed my Yumi(Japanese bow) and dashed; running as fast as I could. My heart raced as I heard footsteps close behind me. It felt as if the weather had just dropped a few degrees and my legs were already numbing. I don't think I could run any much longer. My breathing became heavier by the minute. It was as if the ground was getting more and more slippery than before. Speak of the devil. Suddenly I slipped backwards, onto my hind. Letting out a small squeak, I rubbed my back.

"Aww…did the kitten hurt her little ass?" one of the guys sneered as he edged closer to me.

I began to slowly crawl backwards, trying to get up. But before I could I was shoved back onto the ground and one of them took my Yumi. I then got up again and punched the man. He dodged the attack and sent a hit to my gut. I collapsed onto the ground, my hands around my stomach.

_Snap!_

It then dawned to me that he had snapped my bow in half. Discarding the leftovers he then faced me.

"Pretty useless aren't you without your Yumi, huh _Archer_?" Another asked with a mischievous smirk plastered all over his face.

At that point, my heart was racing. I won't be able to get away this time. My feet were practically dead. Just then, I felt one of them carry me up bridal style. I struggled, trying to break lose, but was then rewarded with a hard slap onto my face. Pain shot up my cheeks.

I never thought things would end up like this.

"So you're Oga's bitch. You're a pretty one aren't you?"The man who slapped me stated.

I remained silent, unable to speak. I could only feel my eyes tearing up. My breathing slowed. I could feel myself giving in to them. Ogawon't be here to save me this time. Not this time. He's probably with that _bitch_.

"Yeah, we'll take it out on his little girl friend,"

"I doubt he'll even care,"

Tears began to pour, mixing with the hitting rain on my face. There was no way to express it. I felt betrayed. I was disappointed. I felt like giving up.

"Didn't he have a wife already? She must be a whore to still go after him,"

"He has a baby too. That bastard… cheating his beautiful wife,"

I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. I was scared. I have never felt this _useless_. _This hopeless._

It felt like almost an hour before I heard footsteps coming our way. My eyes snapped open. My vision was blurry. After blinking a few times I caught a sight of blonde hair. My drenched hair covered my eyes, making it harder to see who that person was.

All I knew that he _wasn't_ Oga.


	2. Chapter 2

2ND CHAPTER

"W-What are you doing here?" One of the men shouted.

"Let her go," that man just said.

"This is none of your business! She belongs to us now!"

"_Shut up…idiot. Do what I say or I'll kill you,"_

Those were his last words that I heard before I passed out. I soon found myself in the school's nurse's office, laid down; still in my drenched uniform but with a towel around me. My head was throbbing at first, but the pain soon lessened. Looking out the window, I could tell it was almost in dusk. The sun was at the edge of the horizon. Skies were clear; nothing but a warm mixture of vermillion and a slight tint of orange. I was sure I didn't sleep to long. Then again, I was knocked out. I could have been sleeping for days. My thoughts soon ran back to what happened before. It was a sudden knock that made me jump.

"Kame-chan, you're awake. Did I scare you?"

My eyes soon scanned the room, seeing a purple haired male walking towards me. In response to his question, I justshook.

"Shintaro-kun?" I then asked, blinking a few times. What was he of all people doing here?

**POV: Kanzaki**

Kanzaki told Shiroyama to stay with him outside the nurse's office. He wasn't sure how to approach her; at least not after what happened today. She just looked so broken. He was speechless. Those men back there were now nothing but a pile of broken bones now. They deserved it after what they had done to her. _Wait, what was he saying?_ Why would he even care? She was Oga's. He barely even knew her. So why help?

In truth, he wasn't sure either.

"Kanzaki-sama, would you like me to get you some more yogurt?" Shiroyama asked, his eyes directed towards the school hall, where a vending machine stood at its end.

"Do it. Get a few more. It'll need it," Kanzaki said, his back leaning against the wall, as he tried to overhear the conversation between Natsume and Kame.

Shiroyama nodded and left. Kanzaki soon shut his eyes, so that he could hear the conversation between the two of them more clearly.

"Oh. So you know Oga-chan really well, don't you?" Natsume asked.

"Well…I…No. I don't," she answered hesitantly.

Kanzaki smirked at that response. She was obviously lying. Whether she still had feelings for him, he wasn't sure. But he doubt. After she found out he had a wife and also a baby, he could see her avoiding him.

"That bastard…to think he could have a few women at once. First Kame, then the Lolita and later Kuneida," Kanzaki muttered to himself.

"Kanzaki-kun saved you back there Kame-chan, you should really thank him," Natsume said.

"K-Kanzaki-kun? Uh…is he…alright?" she asked.

Kanzaki's eyes snapped open. She was worried about him? That's a first. She was always on Oga's side before they broke up not too long ago. Hell, Kanzaki could tell she was afraid of him just by hearing her voice. Oga was his enemy. Why help her? Maybe because he held a small interest for her. She was beautiful, skilled and intelligent. While Kanzaki was nothing but a brutal and ruthless man, who shows no mercy; at least, that's what he always pictures himself as. She wouldn't fall for him; not in a _million_ years. She would never like a delinquent like him.

"Kanzaki-sama, I've bought the yogurt," Shiroyama said, who had just arrived with a bag of yogurt cartons which he bought at the vending machine.

"Good," that was his only answer as Shiroyama handed him a carton. Kanzaki soon added, "Give me another one."

Shiroyama did as he was told with no further questions.

**POV:Kame**

I had a little chat with Natsume, before Kanzaki entered. My face soon paled but Natsume held my hand, squeezing it a little.

"Don't worry, Kame-chan. He won't hurt _girls_," Natsume said, earning a small blush from me.

I could swear that I saw Kanzaki's eyes narrowed for a moment when he saw Natsume holding my hand. Nevertheless, he soon approached me and handed me a carton of yogurt, but said nothing. I blinked not once but twice.

"Take this, it's good for you," he said.

I hesitated a while but accepted it otherwise, muttering a small thank you. His lips twitched a little, which I thought, seemed like a soft grin. It wasn't long before Shiroyama entered as well. Soon I found myself chatting to the 3 boys. It was awkward at first, since we used to be some sort of enemies back when I supported Oga.

"So you're a freshman? No wonder you look so young. We don't get many enrolments every year," Natsume said.

"That's true…," I said, forcing out a smile.

There was a moment of silent before Kanzaki decided to break it.

"So, how long…have you been with him?" he asked, as he drank his yogurt. He was now standing beside the bed, back against the wall; which made him look even taller than usual.

"Pardon?" I asked, pretending as if I did not hear him. I did not want to talk about that now; at least not to these guys. I didn't even know them.

"How long have you been dating- I mean seeing Oga?"

I hesitated at first, trying not to make any eye contact. All I did was stare at the bed sheets, unsure of what to say. It wouldn't hurt telling them, right? There's nothing between us anymore. _Nothing_.

As I tightened my grip around the bed sheets, I said, "Um…we used to be childhood friends. We just started dating just last year…that's all,"

"Oh," that was Kanzaki's only response before he said. "We should get home soon. Do you need us to umm…carry you home?"

At that moment, I blushed a few shades of red. Natsume merely chuckled.

"No, no! It's alright. I can walk home by myself," I said quickly.

"Ah, Kame-chan is so innocent~," Natusme said, grinning as Kanzaki rubbed the back of his hair.

"If you insist, I'll walk you home. Your house is close to mine,"

"Um…alright. Thanks,"

It was then it hit me. _How did he know where I live?_


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** CHAPTER_**

**POV: Oga**

The sun was already setting. A mixture of vermillion and amber coloured the sky. The sky were clear now, unlike the stormy weather this morning. Another day has yet ended and Oga has failed to find a new master for Berubo. Furuichi sighed, swinging his school bag over his shoulder. Oga merely remained silent throughout the journey. He hadn't really seen Kame that much anymore; not after the 'misunderstanding' they had.

_If there was only a way to explain it to her, and to make things right again…_

He's getting attached even more to Berubo. If only he tried harder, maybe she would still understand. But when she first laid her eyes on Hilda, he knew everything was over; just like that.

He could still remember seeing her pleading eyes. She was neither furious with Hilda nor him. Instead she took the blame on herself. She could hate him as much as she wanted. Why didn't she? Things would have been better off like that. She blamed everything on herself. That was what she always did. He knew her very well. She was unstable. She always was. She was pure and innocent, unlike all the girls he had ever met. Maybe that's why he liked her. He wanted to stay next to her; to comfort her through all the pain she had been through in the past.

_If I played the victim, will everything return to the way it was?_

His thoughts soon shattered when Furuichi called his name. He stared at him absentmindedly but said nothing.

"Are you listening to me?" Furuichi asked slightly annoyed, as he had stopped dead on his tracks.

"What?" Oga said.

Berubo had already fell asleep now. So Oga did his best to lower his voice.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Furuichi asked as he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…," Oga's voice trailed off as he stared off space; thoughts clouding his mind again.

"I knew it… If you still liked her, why break up with her?"

"I- You won't understand…,"

"I do! Tell her the truth. I'm sure she would understand,"

"It's not that simple! She thinks I am Berubo's real father! Besides, with Hilda around me, I can't possibly get her trust back. S-She must think I'm a-

"You're a what?"Furuichi asked cutting him off.

"A-A two timer…," Oga said, clenching his knuckles till they were dead white.

"If you keep sulking like this, nothing will get better! Talk to her. If this is how you feel, imagine yourself in her place now. She must feel terrible,"

**POV: Furuichi**

There was a brief silence before the wind rose. It was as if the atmosphere was getting heavier. None of them felt good about this. Sure Furuichi envied Oga, for having a girlfriend. Not only that, it was clear that both the queen and Hilda were also attached to him. It was unfair, he knew it himself. But Oga was his friend and he needed help. Never had he seen him like this. Usually, in situations like these, Oga would seem unfazed. He could care less about the feelings of others. But not _her_. She was special in her own way. She grew up alone, without ever seeing her parents since birth; some say they were dead others said she was a child that was never meant to be born.

The rest of the journey was nothing but silence. They stopped when they reached to the front of Oga's house.

"See you tomorrow…Don't do anything reckless…alright?" Furuichi said, feeling uneasy himself.

"Fine…Tomorrow," Oga said, flashing Furuichi a little grin. Furuichi just let out a small smile in return.

Furuichi yawned. The sun was at the edge of its horizon and soon it would be nightfall. If only he had Hilda to make dinner for him. But _no_, fate made him stuck with Alaindelon. Now his whole family thinks he is homosexual. Groaning inwardly, he didn't even what to think about what had happened last night in the bathtub. He doubts he'll ever get a girlfriend with that guy around. Sighing, he rubbed his temples as he muttered 'why me?'

Just then, his eyes caught to figures up ahead. Pulling to a halt, he strained his eyes. It then dawned to him it was Kame.

"And the other is…Kanzaki?" he mentally shouted, eyes widening. He took a deep breath and hid behind one of the trees. His breathing growing heavier by the minute.

"They are- THEY'RE KISSING!" Furuichi concluded, seeing Kanzaki's over Kame's smaller form, flushed together. He could feel his cheeks redden. It will be a matter of minutes he would die from excessive nosebleed.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he mind screamed, "This was bad. If _Oga_ found out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** CHAPTER**

**POV: Kame**

Kanzaki pinned both of my arms to my side as his lips crashed onto mine. I desperately tried to escape but failed. I whimpered, as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I could feel the coolness of his metal piercing as it came in contact with my lips. Chills ran down my spine. My heart raced as I blushed madly. I could feel his hands caressing my sides. That had gone on for almost 10 minutes, and I felt as if my mind had turned foggy. As he finally released me, I staggered, unable to support myself. It was as if my whole body had turn into goo. Sucking in all the air I possibly could, I noticed he did the same too.

"_That was good_," he said.

Those were the 3 words that made my cheeks burn. He noticed that but all he did was smirk as he pulled me into a hug; his arms wrapped around my waist. He was so close that I could feel his breath against my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut. He inhaled, taking in my scent. He stayed like that for a while before letting me go.

"You've broken up with Oga. I heard. Why did you hide it?"

It was at that moment, I was at a loss of words. "I-I thought you knew...,"

He soon shrugged it off, as he took a step back; his eyes, never off my form.

"It's getting late, you should get back now," he said, his face without expression.

Hesitantly, I nodded, quickly scurrying away like a frightened mouse. Kanzaki gave a smug grin. My mind screamed. _Why didn't I fight back?_ I was such an idiot. Quickly entering my house, I locked the door behind me. I felt tears swelling in my eyes. I then slid down against the door; arms wrapping around my knees as I cried. "Oga…,"I sobbed quietly.

"_Why do you leave me at times when I need you the most?"_

"_Why do you keep hurting me?"_

"_Is it alright for me to just forget about you?"_

"_That day when you announced our separation, in truth, I knew it ended."_

"_You're with her now. You should be happy...,"_

"_Stop it! Just leave me alone!_

"_You're lying!"_

"_Not even tears would bring you back."_

"_I have nothing."_

"_I have nothing left ….so don't go…"_

I woke up the next morning with my face covered in tears. It wasn't a dream. It's all so true. Frowning I got up from bed, rubbing my face in the process with a towel. I then checked myself in the bathroom. Man, was I a mess; bloodshot eyes, a red nose as well as flushed cheeks. To make things worse, today was a school day for that matter. If anyone saw me like this, I'm done for. Maybe I could pretend that I'm sick. _Yeah, why not?_ It's not like we study anyway. Besides, today's my off day at the florist too. But still…Kanzaki would think I chickened out from yesterday. I groaned mentally.

This was so _not good._

I sighed. I had put tons of make up this morning. It was a success though. But the downside is my voice sounded like crap. I tightened my grip on the strap of my Yumi. After those punks broke my favorite Yumi, I had no choice but to bring a slightly smaller, but heavier one. If I see those guys again, I'm going to _slaughter_ them! To think they just pushed me around like that. It disgusted me.

As I was continuously swore profanities, I thought I heard a ring of laughter just then. I blinked a few times. As I spun around, I saw a familiar girl walking together with a guy. "Isn't that…Azusa?" I questioned myself. Bad timing. I didn't want her to know that I had been crying. I hid behind one of the walls, hoping to remain unseen.

Likewise; she suddenly starts waving at my direction. Before I knew it she was right in front of me; followed by the blonde male behind her.

"Kame-san! It's you!" she said smiling. I smiled in return, my hazel orbs meeting her dark ones.

"Azusa-chan, how are you? I've haven't seen you for a while now…," I said, patting her shoulder. _Thank god, those words came out smoothly._

"I'm fine! What about you? You're in…er….I-Ishiyama High right?"

It was as if at an instant, the male's eyes widened. I sent a questioning glance towards his way; raising a brow. Azusa stared at my Yumi, but decided not to question about that. Soon she noticed my expression towards Kazuya and introduced him.

"Oh, that's Kazuya Yamamura. You know him right? He used to be in the same class as me," Azusa said.

"Yeah, I remembered. Nice to meet you Yamamura-kun."

Kazuya merely flashed a small grin and gave a nod.

"…Azusa-chan, how are the others?"

"Ah, they're fine as ever. Most of our old classmates entered Saint Ishiyama Highschool. Though compared to middle school, competition now has grown a lot,"

"I see…Ah, so you must be studying hard. You're always so hard working," I said as I patted her shoulder.

"Nah, not really," she said, giving a sheepish smile. Almost immediately she changed the subject, "Eh, anyways…I just wanted to ask you, are things alright in Ishiyama High? Cause I heard many rumors about the school being-

Kazuya suddenly cleared his throat, cutting in. "It's almost time Azusa-chan, _you wouldn't like to be late_,"he said, walking ahead.

With that, Azusa gave a bow, apologizing. "S-Sorry, Kame-san I really have to go now. I hope we can have some tea together sometimes and maybe chat,"

"It's alright. Tea sounds great,"

"Yeah, see you around!"

I only smiled as a response, as she ran to catch up with Kazuya. The smile on my face soon faltered, turning into a frown. I missed her a lot. I surely did after I switched schools. But it was not my place to complain. After what _happened_, I doubt I would be welcomed into other schools anymore.

I chuckled inwardly as a thought ran through my mind.

_Oh, how a simple mistake can flush your life down the toilet…just like that._


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** CHAPTER**

My face tensed as I aimed. The 3rd year only laughed along with his other gang members. I let out a hiss. These jerks should be put to _sleep_. Arrows were still arrows. They can't knock big guys out. That's why I have to be careful. I cursed. What a good way to start a weekday morning.

"Back off," I said, threatening the leader of the gang.

"Or what? Skewer us? Aren't those a little blunt to be arrows? Idiot!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up…,"

"Little girls like you should be thought manners. Doesn't your mother ever teach you that? Wait a minute…YOU DON"T HAVE ONE!"

Laughter soon burst out from every one of them. I tried my best to stay as calm as possible. But I knew my hands were trembling. _"Don't let them get to you," I told myself._

"She's probably a daughter of some prostitute here," another said. It was not true. _I knew it wasn't…_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Yeah, no wonder she acts like a slut. Didn't Hajime tasted good yesterday, huh?" he sneered as he walked forward.

My heart stopped. _Someone saw us?_

At that moment, I just snapped. It was as if all the rage that had been bottled up inside me for the past few years just broke loose. With that I let the arrow go.

_Thuarp!_

The 3rd year screamed in agony as the arrow pierced through his right thigh, sending blood splattering all over the ground. He then collapsed onto the ground in pain. The others charged at me at once. Quickly, I readied 2 arrows, preparing to shoot. I dodged a few of their punches before I released. It was a perfect aim; an arrow on each man's foot, making them immobile.

"YOU BITCH!" One of the men shouted, as he did a kick from behind. My eyes widened as I tried to duck in time. Too late, I was sent flying until I crashed onto a wall. I gasped. Pain soon jolted in my whole body, but I fought back a scream. 2 more men lunged at me. But I managed to get my Yumi in time to attack. Two arrows then came flying; piercing into their bodies.

I panted. It was a matter of time, when all of them stopped yelling. They probably passed out due to the pain or excessive bleeding. Neh, I doubt they'll die.

I sighed. I needed to get out of here. Staggering as I got up, I then walked over to each of the men to collect my arrows. Ripping them out, I could see blood splattering my clothes. Truth to be told, I could feel myself tremble. Whether it was the fear of being caught or the sight of blood, I wasn't sure. All I knew was I should have done something to prevent this. But they deserved this, didn't they?

They deserved it all right. But doing this does not make me better than any of them.

**POV: Oga**

He was astonished by how easily Kame took the 6 seniors down. It only took her a minute or two. He along with Furuichi was hiding inside one of the nearby classrooms, peeking out of the classroom door. Blood covered the halls but she seemed to show no pity or even mercy for them. But what could she do? She was just a girl. She needed to protect herself.

_But still…I have never seen her like this…._

Once she was gone, he took a glance at Furuichi. He was flabbergasted. But in a different way.

"Amazing! No wonder she is always called Archer by the seniors," Furuichi burst out.

Berubo only watched in interest at the scence. "Gah, gah, gahh!" Berubo shouted, excitedly.

_Man…Even Berubo agrees with him….._

"Archer?" Oga questioned, clearly never heard of her nickname before.

"Huh? Didn't you know? She used to be called that a lot around here. I heard she was national champion once when she was in middle school,"

"National champion? Is she even allowed to play at that age?"

"Well, at least that's what I heard…But something happened after that…,"

"Something happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly what took place but I heard she got into trouble in her old school,"

"So?" Oga asked earning an annoyed look from Furuichi.

'Fools like him are just looking for trouble', Furuichi muttered to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

"SO…That's how she got eliminated from the Nationals as well as why she got transferred to this school," Furuichi ended his speech.

Berubo giggled as he clapped. _Is it me, or is this baby enjoying all this….. _

Oga narrowed his eyes.

There was silence between both of them before Oga decides to break it.

"She never told me any of this before…,"

Furuichi raised a brow. "Seriously? What was she like when you guys…um…used to be together?"

Oga was then taken aback by that question. His frown deepened.

"_Honestly, I don't know anymore…,"_


	6. Chapter 6

**6****th**** CHAPTER**

Rumors of what happened today spread like wildfire. I was the number 1 suspect that took down the 3rd year students. But then again, most of them could not believe it was me. I was usually the quiet one. They did not believe a girl like me could do so much damage. As I passed through the hallways, I could hear endless whispers directed at me. Ignoring them, I pulled my hood on. It was as if it took an eternity before I reached to the outside the school compound. Just as I got out of the school main doors, I heard someone called my name. It was Himekawa.

"Hey, nice job," he said giving me a thumbs up.

I was shocked at first. But then soon recovered as I muttered, "Thanks…..I guess."

"How much?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head a little.

"How much for you to be my_ underling_?"

"Forget about it," I immediately said, about to walk away.

"How about I double the offer?" he asked, adjusting his spectacles. After noticing my expression, he smirked as he added, "Don't worry, I'll treat you _well_."

It was that tone of his voice that made me shiver. But it was not long before, I heard footsteps behind me and before I knew it, I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"She's not interested…Himekawa."

Sighting blonde hair, I immediately knew who it was.

"Hmm? What makes you say that? Huh, Kanzaki?" Himekawa said, giving him a so not satisfied expression.

"Can't you see? She's already taken," he said with a creepy smirk on his face. One that you have never seen him wore before.

I could not help but bite my lip. _Was he serious?_

**POV: Himekawa**

He grimaced. What a pity; to think that a bastard like him has taken a liking to her already. Hard to believe, but then again, the rumors were proven true now. After his plan use Oga's wife to defeat him failed, he thought by taking his ex he could use her to defeat him and she might prove him useful in some ways. Of course not in fulfilling his sexual desires, but with her, he was sure he could emerge as the strongest of Ishiyama. She had potential, no doubt. But with Kanzaki around, things would get more difficult. He would need to think up another plan for his revenge against Oga.

"Is that so? That's too bad," He said, adjusting his glasses once again.

"Now get lost," Kanzaki said. Himekawa could see his arm pulling her closer. He said nothing at that. It was strange enough for him to get close to any girl for all he knew. But question was, why her? _Had he already taken his plan to use it against Oga?_ That must be it, he concluded,

Soon a smirk replaced his long forgotten frown. In a voice as soft as possible he said, "Oh, by the way Kanzaki…What _are_ you going to do with Oga? He won't be very happy."

Kanzaki said nothing at first. His cold eyes pierced Himekawa's as if he was trying to warn him to stay away. "That's none of your business. Now get the fuck lost."

**POV: Oga**

His normally calm and emotionless demeanor slowly changed. Rage overwhelmed him. The darkening sky wasn't helping either. It was as if the world was trying to provoke him to punch someone's _fucking_ head off.

Gritting his teeth together he tried his best to control himself. Damn it. Punching the wall beside him, he cursed. Why was she with _him_ of all people?!

_That Kanzaki…..that son of a bitch…_

He had an arm around her as if she was his bitch or something. But that wasn't what infuriated him the most. After Kanzaki removed his arm around her, he saw him stroking her thigh; in public, in the school! To make matters even worse he was sure he had delved under her school skirt. Not even he had gone that far. That pervert. Who knew after he had left her, someone was going to take her away, as if she was a prize or something.

_He didn't sleep with her, did he?_

It was as if the world he known crumbled before him. He hated to admit it but he still loved her; if not as a girlfriend maybe, a friend. The only reason he broke up with her in the first place was because he was _afraid_. He wasn't ready to be in a real relationship yet. That's why he pushed both Aoi and Hilda away; so that he wouldn't hurt Kame. But who knew all this shit would happen? He thought he could still be friends with Kame after the separation. But he was wrong. He never thought he would have hurt her so much.

_But she was happy now, right?_

He knew Kame since they were in elementary. She wasn't some kind of sex maniac; there was no way she would just let him do all those things to her. So what makes him think that she'll have sex with that _lowlife_? If he was forcing her to do it, why didn't she just fight back? No something was wrong.

_Something was very wrong._

**POV: Natsume and Shiroyama**

Natsume whistled loud enough to catch Shiroyama's attention. The same grin he always wore, plastered on his face. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned to Shiroyama who raised a brow at him.

"Shiroyama-kun, you should take a look," He said pointing out of the window.

Shiroyama soon makes his way by the window without further questions. It was as if the sight had just knocked him flat on the face; he starts nose bleeding. Turning away, he covered his eyes. Natsume only chuckled.

"KANZAKI-SAMA!" Shiroyama shouted as he collapsed onto the floor (probably from trauma).

"Opps, Shiroyama-kun are you alright?"

As if in an instant he got up. "Kanzaki-sama, you have taught me new things!"

Just then, Natsume swore he saw sparkles around him. "Eh…Shiroyama-kun, these _things_ are new to you?"

By things, he had meant about the advances Kanzaki was doing to Kyra. Perverted, but he was sure he was trying to tell Himekawa that he did not like to _share_.

Blush rose on his cheeks when he finally caught the meaning. "NO! Please, I'm still a virgin!"

The atmosphere was getting a little awkward. Natsume deadpanned. _"Oh. You are?"_

Natsume then changed the subject, "By the way, that's not what I wanted you to see…Look there,"

Shiroyama hesitated for a while, but obeyed otherwise. "Isn't that…Oga?"

"Why it is. Things are going to be much more interesting from now on,"

Staring at Natsume for a while now, he then asked, "Natsume…what are you planning?

Natsume merely smirked in response.

'I know that smirk. This is not good,' Shiroyama thought as he glanced at Oga's figure.


	7. Chapter 7

**7****th**** Chapter**

The sun shone onto the pile of autumn leaves; still covered in the morning dew as they glistened brightly. The scent of the ocean filled my nostrils. I could feel a soft breeze in the air, caressing my face. Running a hand through my hair, I yawned. I was soon greeted with the sight of a pair of vermillion butterflies which landed not far from the tree that I was under. Staring at them, I admired the pair. Soon, I found myself smiling as I watched them dance. They looked so carefree. They blended so much with the autumn; as if they were flames dancing.

_If only…_

"Kame-chan."

_I could be like them…To be able to choose my path, my dreams. _

_Honestly, my dream was to become a doctor since I was little._

It was when I felt a heavy breathing on my shoulder I spun, seeing Natsume. Almost immediately I backed away, a hand on my chest. He let out his usual smile.

"Natsume-kun…Y-You scared me," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… So, Kame-chan, I heard you and Kanzaki-kun are in a relationship?"

At that moment, I could feel the temperature of my cheeks rising.

"N-No! We're not- who told you that?!"

"Ah, I thought so. I was just making sure,"

"Making sure?"

"Yeah, Kanzaki-kun-

It was a clearing of throat that silenced Natsume. At an instance, I grabbed my Yumi and readied a few arrows. Natsume spun around. His eyes widened a little, as Abe along with Shimokawa stood right in before of him. Menacing looks were worn by both of them. They were clearly looking for a fight.

"Kame-chan, let me handle this," he whispered to my ear, as he protected me. I protested. Giving me a serious look, he shook his head.

"Aren't you one of Kanzaki's underlings?" Shimokawa asked in confusion.

"Of course he is, dumbass. Anyways, we're here for the girl," Abe said, cracking his knuckles.

"And whatever for?" Natsume asked with his grin. "Kanzaki-kun and Shiroyama-kun will be here soon."

"It's none of your business, Natsume. Like I said, we're here for the girl. I want to see what she got," Abe said.

Natsume raised a brow as his grin faltered. "Excuse us, Kame-chan-

"Let her fight," was all one could say to bring all of our attention.

_Hajime Kanzaki, tohoushinki of Ishiyama. _

All eyes soon set on the one and only Kanzaki Hajime. Natsume did not question any further. Once Kanzaki has decided, there was no way he could talk him out of it. Reluctantly, Natsume followed his order, backing away till he was next to Kanzaki and Shiroyama.

I blinked a few times, taken aback by his words. _He wants me to fight?_

"Are you sure it's alright? She's just a girl-

"Shut up," Kanzaki said, cutting Shiroyama off. Natsume merely kept silent.

'Just what was he thinking? She isn't used to fighting like this…Will she be alright?' Natsume questioned himself.

"Well, ready to say good night, Kame-chan?" Shimokawa asked.

"Here goes," Abe said charging at me. Immediately I drew an arrow. I readied my Yumi as I jumped backwards, putting a great distance between me and both of them. Finally, I released the arrow. Abe dodged it but the arrow hit Shimokawa instead, piercing his arm.

"What the-

It was not long before I shot another one, nearly hitting Abe in the head. At that point I could tell he was scared. "I'll get you, bitch!" he said lunging at me. I got out of the way in time before I was pummeled flat. In return, I kicked him in the chest; a force strong enough to knock him backwards. Giving him almost no time to react, I slammed the Yumi on his head. That knocked him out. Panting, I staggered. Finally, I managed to stand up.

"Good night~" Shimokawa said before he passed out as well.

"Congrats Kame-chan~ Wow, you were quick," Natsume said clapping his hands together.

Kanzaki merely smirked as he approached me. As he made his way towards me, I could not help but blush.

_Here he goes again…He's going to...do it again…_

He must have noticed that or else he wouldn't have shook. He then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good job. You are worthy to become my underling," he stated.

It was at that moment, everyone grew quiet. That was an unexpected answer. All eyes just blankly looked at Kanzaki.

**_Whaaaaaatt__?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**8****th**** Chapter**

For the past few days, I've been hanging out most of the time with the 3 of them. Today I have arrived rather late to school. Not that it really matters anyway. I blame it on insomnia. By the time I reached into my class room, I was dead tired. I slept on my desk for almost an hour or two before I woke up once more. It was just impossible to get some peace and quiet around here; the sound of laughter screams, banging tables and all the chanting. I tried my best to block all the noise but they were just too loud. I gave up. I'll sleep another time. But I did not feel like practicing archery today. I was dead tired and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was that time of the month…I sighed. Maybe…

I haven't seen any of them for the whole day; not that I cared but, I felt lonely for once. I needed some company at least. They were my friends now. I shut my eyes. I was grateful of that. But why does it feel like I am betraying someone else? _Oga_…Why can't I just forget about him? Why do I have a feeling that he still likes me? His face always remained expressionless, but when he sees me, he usually narrows his eyes. Was he irritated with me? Or was it something else. I don't know. I slammed a fist onto the table. _Fuck this! Fuck all of it! Fuck you Oga! It's all your fault. Wasn't I pretty enough for you? Am I too dumb or am I too plain for you? Why her? Of all people. A foreigner for a matter of fact. _

I couldn't help but let the dam break. Tears rolled down. I needed to be alone, for now.

It was as if all of a sudden, I felt someone watching me. But I was alone in class and it was around 5 now. Everyone should have gone home. I soon shook off that feeling and returned to my book. "Mathematics, how confusing," I muttered to myself, rubbing my temples. Where are the teachers anyway? It's already summer and soon it'll be summer break. I haven't even seen a teacher ever since I entered this school. I sighed. "Oh, how different it was compared to _Saint Ishiyama High_," I muttered under my breath. It was then when I heard a click of the lock that brought me to wake.

"Saint Ishiyama High, huh? I didn't know you were from a bitch school," a voice said. Immediately, I grabbed the bow beside me, preparing to attack if necessary.

'**The hobbit'**, my mind screamed, eying Ikari. But otherwise, I remained silent.

He then let his usual cracked up laugh and approached me. "A girl like you shouldn't be alone after school hours,"

"Same goes for you. It's pretty unusual for someone like you to be alone," I said as I kept the book that I was reading into my bag.

"Kha, kha, kha! Who said I was alone?!"

Just then, the windows behind me shattered. I jumped back, in the nick of time. But as I did it, I felt something tugging my leg. Before I knew it, I was dragged upwards a rope caught my foot; I dropped my Yumi in the process. Now, I was dangling in mid-air. "Fuck," I hissed. I had let my guard down. The other 4 of the MK5 were outside, laughing their asses off. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"You little punk!" I screamed, hands on my skirt.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! What are you going to do now huh, Archer?"Ikari asked as the others laughed along with him.

"You're gonna regret it," I said, pulling out a few arrows, that were strapped on my back.

"Oh~ an archer without a bow? I-I'm so scared!" he blurted, voice laced with pure sarcasm.

I fingered a few arrows, with my free hand. I aimed and threw the arrows at the 4 with my bare hands, as if they were darts.

"W-WHAT?! How is that even possible?!" Ikari shouted as I took down all his members at once, an arrow pierced through each of their legs. They howled in pain.

"What's the matter, afraid?" I snorted at him. Enjoying every moment of his fear. All his members were disabled easily without a sweat; the wounds were not life threatening, but the pain was no doubt, intense. The arrow had pierce through their bones. Removing the arrow was one thing, recovering was another. By now, the whole of the MK5 had passed out. At least they were quiet now.

He was about to make a run but someone stopped him outside.

"KEHHH?!" He shouted.

Just then, I swore I felt a tremor from the outside. He must have been slammed onto the wall. Ouch.

I have to get down from here fast. Using the tip of my arrows to cut the rope, I took no notice of the person walking into the room. After it was finally cut, I fell down. But I never made it to the ground; instead, I was carried by a pair of strong arms.

"You're a real tease, you know that?" Kanzaki said, smiling.

It wasn't a perverted or mischievous smirk. But a sincere smile; one that I have never seen him wore before. It was as if now, I couldn't take my eyes off him; just staring at him made me feel at peace. I wonder why?

"Done yet?" He questioned, that smile quickly fading, replacing a blush.

"Huh? Sorry…," I said, looking away. Still, I could not shake of the image of a blushing Kanzaki.

There was a minute of silence before I said, "Um, you can put me down now..."

"I like it this way better," Kanzaki said. He then looked away as if his mind was drifting somewhere else.

A faint blush rose on my cheeks once more as he sat, back leaning against the wall, with me in his lap.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be with me? Those guys might wake up any minute,"

Almost immediately I regretted asking him that. Through his eyes, he seemed hurt. However, he did not show much emotion. At first there was an unbearable length of silence. My bottom lip quivering, I turned to face him.

"Kanzaki-kun…I-

My voice trailed off, unsure of what to say. He just stared blankly at me before he pulled me closer to him; our faces, almost an inch away.

"Shiraga…I love you,"

It was those 3 words that made my heart skip a beat. Looking into his eyes, I then pulled him into a hug; burying my face in his clothes. I could feel tears flooding my eyes. It was just a feeling that I couldn't comprehend. Still I was wordless, but a part of me felt more secure. I felt that at least there was someone in the world that still cared for me. That's why I'm happy.

"I love you too," I manage to utter those words out before I broke in tears.

**POV: Kanzaki**

It has been almost 15 minutes since she fell asleep on him. Not that he minded anyway. Maybe he should take a rest too. After today, he was pretty much beat. He had a fight with Oga today again. Oga was pretty much angry at him. Though maybe Oga wouldn't admit it, it was clear that he was jealous. Kanzaki smirked. _Jealous_ was a pretty amusing way to label him for once. Kanzaki managed to trash him this time. 'He must be losing focus', Kanzaki concluded, shutting his eyes as he began to drift to sleep. Kame doesn't need to know about the fight. She has a life too. She shouldn't worry about things like this anymore. What is the point in liking a guy like him? He'll never return her feelings. He's still too naïve, all he cares is to fight.

It was a sudden twitch from Kame that broke him from his train of thoughts. Staring at her sleeping form, his eyes softened. "Didn't she just look comfortable sleeping on him," he chuckled to himself, as he traced her jaw line softly. He then wrapped his arms around her form, sighing. "Don't worry, I'll stay here…I'll wait for you until you wake up," he whispered into her ear. Whether she heard it or not, he could care less. He'll always stay with her; that's a promise.

**POV: Hilda  
><strong>

Hilda narrowed her eyes into slits, watching both of them form a far. Her emerald eyes were locked on Hajime Kanzaki. Her face remained expressionless as always but today, she couldn't help but grimace. How on earth that good for nothing had beaten Oga, had her alarmed. Though it wasn't Oga's first defeat, but Oga seemed to be growing weaker and weaker every day.

Something was wrong and she knew that girl had something to do with it.

Ever since he stopped seeing her, he refused to train and even stopped fighting with the other delinquents. He was going soft. What was he thinking? He was the father or the next demon lord. He was supposed to bring about chaos, not get sick over some human girl.

Same goes with Bel. He seemed to act strangely these days. Usually he would be crying, demanding Oga to fight or destroy something. But he was quiet for a whole week. He seemed satisfied enough.

If the demon lord were to find out, he wouldn't be happy.

She needed to sort things out quick, for Bel's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So it's you," Kanzaki said, as he entered.

"I never knew you worked in a florist, Kame-chan," Shiroyama stated as he took a look around the shop.

The thought of the three delinquents entering a florist was hilarious. Though, I did not show it, deep inside I was laughing hysterically. Shiroyama picked up a bouquet of flowers, inhaling their scent.

"Something is wrong," Shiroyama stated.

"What is?" I asked, as I tilted my head.

"I can't smell anything,"

I let out a chuckle. "Um….Shiroyama-kun, those are _plastic flowers_,"

"Oh,"

Almost immediately, Kanzaki and Natsume both burst out laughing. I laughed along with them as well. I do pity him, _**somewhat**_. Quickly, I then changed the subject.

"Ah…So are you looking for flowers?" I asked.

"I'd rather be looking at you," Kanzaki stated with such a straight face, that I could hardly tell he was joking. _Or maybe he wasn't._ A shade of blush dusted across my cheeks.

There was a moment of silence before he got closer to me. My heart pounded and I started to panic.

"Kanzaki-kun! Kame-chan, how about we go somewhere after you shift?"Natsume asked, his eyes locking onto the CCTVs. Relief washed over. 'I should treat Natsume some ice cream someday', I mused to myself.

Kanzaki must have understood so he backed away. "Oh... I need to go now," Kanzaki said, as he stormed out of the shop. Shiroyama and Natsume just gave me reassuring looks.

I did not bother to go after him. Sure he was being nice to me. But I just couldn't keep up with his advances. Being around him just makes me feel uncomfortable. It is better if I just left him alone.

"Sorry, we'll be going," Shiroyama said as he followed behind Kanzaki along with Natsume. Natsume merely gave me a cheeky grin. I waved as they left.

As they left, I sighed. Now they found out where I work, I should be careful. If the manager finds out that I have been hanging out with delinquents (same goes for me, finding out that I am actually delinquent), my job will be at stake. It is better if I stayed away from them for now. Being near them will just get me into trouble. To my dismay, now, Abe and Shimokawa are out looking for constant rematches with me.

But speaking of school, my thoughts soon ran to Oga. I have not seen him for a while now. Strange, usually he was the one who would make the biggest commotion in school. As a matter a fact, school has been quiet these days. I wonder what happened. _**Is Oga alright?**_

I mentally slapped myself. _Why are you still thinking about him?!_

Taking a glance outside at the three, I muttered to myself, "You have them now, Kame. Why can't you just forget about him?"

Truth is I was not very sure either. _Maybe because Oga was special. _Well, he _used_ to be special to me.

**POV: Oga **

Oga immediately jolted awake. Scratching his head as he got up, he glanced at baby Bel, who was still sleeping. Soon, random shouts coming from outside his house caught his attention. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the window open. "SHUT UP!" he shouted at a few delinquents picking a fight outside his house. It was as if in an instance. The wide eyed delinquents scattered.

"It's the violent ogre!" One shouted, running away.

Yawning, he closed the window once again as he went back to sleep. But it wasn't long before he felt Berubo tug his shirt. He ignored him otherwise, trying to get more of his beauty sleep. With that Berubo began to sniffle and soon later, he was blasted with electric blasts.

"S-S-STOP THAT!"

After the shock he received from Berubo this morning, he decided to head to school early. As he left earlier, Furuichi still managed to catch up to him.

"Yo, Furuichi," he said, as Furuichi caught up to him, panting.

"You're early today, what's up?" Furuichi asked.

"Berubo cried this morning. I couldn't go back to sleep after that,"

"Aren't you used to it by now?"

Furuichi only received a glare in response. Berubo laughed, in excitement.

"Huh Berubo, you want some more of this?!" Oga asked, giving him a grotesque grin.

Berubo laughed even more hugging onto Oga. Oga let out a laugh. Berubo was cute sometimes. Thinking about it, he had become so attached to Berubo after these few months. He was starting to think of him as his kid….

_Wait what was he thinking? He was a demon baby! He is chaotic as a baby, what would he become when he turns into an adult?! No, no, no Oga, you're thinking too far. There's no way you are going to raise a baby for the rest of your life._

"Oga, anyways how's Hilda doing?" Furuichi asked grinning. That had broken Oga's train of thoughts. _Furuichi will always be Furuichi. _

Oga giving a blank look merely said, "She's much better nowadays. Her cooking as gotten a lot better."

"Ehhhh! She cooks for you every day?!"

"No, no, just on weekdays,"

"That's FIVE DAYS A WEEK!"

"So?"

At that point Furuichi just felt like punching Oga right in the face. If he had a beautiful woman who would cook for him in the morning, he could die a happy man. He imagined Hilda in an apron. A blush rose on his face. What about Aoi? She would definitely look good in an apron. Kame too…

It was then, Furuichi had snapped himself back to reality.

"Hey Oga, do you know where Kame lives?"

Oga looked at him for his sudden interest in Kame. "I doubt she'll be interested in _**you**_."

Those words had definitely stung Furuichi. Even after he broke up with her, he still seems over protective. As if she was still his. The proof was the fight with Kanzaki the other day. Oga had let her go and Kanzaki took this opportunity to win her heart. If Oga still loved her, why let her go in the first place? That he did not understand.

Furuichi was quiet for a moment. "It's not that. I was just wondering, since you knew her very well."

"She lives in an apartment, near the subway line."

"Oh, that's quite far from school. So I take it, you've been to her house?"

Oga's expression quickly changed into a solemn one. "Yeah. I've been there…"

"Did I say something wrong? I-

"It's not that. I just wished I could have helped her more in the past. I'm still worried about her… I should have done something…Agh….I'm such an idiot…"

Oga seemed to be muttering to himself now. Furuichi remained silent the whole time, watching the story unfold.

"I got into a fight a few years ago… I was knocked unconscious and it was raining that night. My memory was still foggy till now. B-But she saved me and that's how we met again."

"You knew her as a child, right?"

"We played for a few months, then she moved…Back to Kyoto, I think."

"Was it still possible for her to recognize you…? I mean…it's been so many years…" Furuichi's voice trailed off.

That question had Oga smiling. Furuchi merely threw him a questioning look.

"I woke up in her apartment, on her futon. By then it was almost dawn and she had to sleep at her study desk the whole night…and that's when I saw **it**. Her photo album,"

"Knowing you, you'd be looking through other people's stuff."

"Oh, shut up Furuichi and let me continue…!" Oga punched him on the head, earning some protests.

"Well, COINCIDENTALLY I just so happened to see that picture of us when we were younger. I had a dog back then and it was in the picture too. I'm positive that she's her."

"So you told her the truth?"

"Only when we started dating."

"What was her reaction like, um…happy or-

"She said she was happy. But her expression said otherwise."

"Like?"

"She just frowned. I had no idea what she meant and she was hesitant to tell. Something must have happened to her after she moved. I never even bothered to find out, selfish as I was….…Seeing her living conditions now, I- I just feel sorry for her."

"Oga, you weren't selfish. She's just kind. Don't blame yourself for it. If you want to repay her, do it now…" Furuichi's voice trails off. "I know this sounds cliché, but I think she needs you…"

Oga's eyes wavered. He missed her. He truly did. Maybe paying her a visit might help. _Perhaps…_


End file.
